


Just Pages Of A BooK

by Serendipityruki17



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU-Alternative Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipityruki17/pseuds/Serendipityruki17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> All River Song left behind was a note and a journal. In hopes that the man she loves would find her and remember her again. <i></i></i><br/>When the Doctor “John” Smith, discovers a mysterious woman’s journal, he begins to realise that there’s more to it that just someone unknown.   Upon reading her journal he start to realise that this person was someone he knew, someone he trusted, someone he loved, and now she’s in danger.  Could her journal be the only key to finding her before it’s too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Pages Of A BooK

**Author's Note:**

> So, I actually got inspired to write this when I was watching Silence In the Library/Forest of the Dead ( mourn!), and seeing how interested the Doctor was on reading River’s Diary. So I thought, well in the Doctor Who Universe, he can never read her diary because of “ Spoilers" , but hey why not Alternative Universe. Thus this formulated. 
> 
> Title translated from the Spanish song _“El Primer Día Del Resto De Mi Vida “ by La Oreja de Van Gogh ___

Chapter 1. Save the sigh, after leaving, I left a letter for my ghost

River didn’t have much time, she knew this would be her last and only opportunity, she had no other option. She scribbled the note desperately, counting the time in her mind. Her hands felt like they were shaking as she wrote, they probably were out of her fear, but her full attention was concentrating on leaving the message. She blinked away the hot humid tears from her cheek.

It wasn’t easy to erase yourself from the memory of everyone you love….especially _him. ___

At the thought of him, a smile pulled at her lips. She was going to miss him greatly, even as she thought it over she couldn’t believe she was willing to go so long without him. But this isn’t goodbye, she firmly told herself as she, trembling, placed the pen down.

He will remember...  
He will find her…  
He will come back for her…

He’d promised her he would, and he was a man of his word- mostly.

Her watch suddenly beeped, signaling 3:30 A.M. This stopped River from delaying in thought any more. She hurriedly uncovered the blue wrapped journal and placed it on the passenger seat of his car. River left the note for last, she brought the tiny slip of paper to her lips, leaving an undeniable mark of her lipstick.

“ Goodbye Sweetie…” She whispered softly, releasing the letter. She pushed the journal and the note under the seat. She didn't tilt it all the way back to assure herself that he would see it. River wish she could personally give him the note, but it was too dangerous, too risky. Not hindering a second longer, she got out of the car, and ran. She wiped the tears fiercely away with her hand as she reached for the gun on her lower thigh.

This was definitely not a goodbye. She was going to wait for him and he will come for her, and when he does, she will not care for the world anymore, because she will have him and that is all that will ever matter to her. 

_XXX_

He woke up to a sudden jolt, with sweat collecting at his forehead, and muscles tensed. His wrist suddenly twitched in pain at the brusque movement. He turned to focus on his wrist, where he found the source of the pain. He was handcuffed to the headboard of a bed.

What in-,” John flexed his wrist around, completely bewildered by the notion of him being handcuffed. After several foolish and rather painful attempts of getting himself out of the handcuffs, he finally gave up. He felt ridiculously flustered, desperate, confused, and he hadn’t the faintest idea why. He even had a killer headache pounding deep into his temples.

"Oh God, how much did I drink last night?” He couldn’t remember even going to a pub, did he go to a pub? It was the most logical reason to why he’s here confused, handcuffed, and…partly nude. 

Now that’s something to tell, he thought to himself,I got so drunk last night that I probably shagged a woman last night,who apparently handcuffed me to the headboard sometime last night,and I don’t remember a bloody thing. He let out a frustrated huff. There was something more, he felt it. Something was utterly wrong and damn it he couldn’t phrase what. Did he forget something important? If so, how important was it? How could he possibly forget it, whatever it was, if it was so important? Why was he so angry for not remembering that one thing he forgot, if he did forget something. John groaned exasperated, he remained slanted to the headboard as he thought over his situation. 

____Suddenly the door slammed open and a group of policemen stormed in, starlings John immensely as they approached him. They eyed his nude form first, then the handcuffs, then him being handcuffed to the bed. Their expressions narrowing suspiciously._ _ _ _

____“ I-I can explain,” John almost squeaked it out, his cheeks coloring into a shade of red._ _ _ _

_____XX_ _ _ _ _

____John felt so relieved when he finally was released. The police questioned him about everything, even irrelevant factors that had nothing to do with him. They said that someone had called about a murder case right in the very room John had been in. John had to assured them multiple times over and over again that he had no idea who had called, that he didn’t remember anything last night, and that he wasn’t the one who had handcuffed himself to the headboard. Who would do that to themselves for crying out loud. It took nearly five hours before they finally had decided to let him go, after phoning Amy to clear his name._ _ _ _

____As he approached his car, Amy stood waiting with her arms crossed over her elbows. “ We have a very big problem John-."_ _ _ _

____“ I told you not to call me that,” he told her with a slight smile. John was his legitimate name, but with the job he did he always preferred another to go by._ _ _ _

____Amy rolled her eyes. _“ _Doctor. _”__ _ _ _ __

______"That’s better. What can I do for you Amelia Pond,” he grinned at her, making a show of lengthening her first name._ _ _ _ _ _

______“ Cut the act Doctor, this is serious business. What the hell happened to you?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“ What do you mean?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“ You’ve been lost for weeks, nobody knew where you were,” Amy pointed at him accusingly. “ Then all of a sudden I get a call from the police saying you’re here, miles away from home, and you got some problems I need to clear up!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“ Weeks?” So it wasn’t just last night he couldn’t recall, it had been weeks._ _ _ _ _ _

______“ Yes! We all thought- I thought you were dead raggedy man!” the Scottish redhead yelled._ _ _ _ _ _

______John sighed. “ How about we get caught up.Let's go get some tea." He suggested offering his friend a ride. “ I feel like we have a lot to talk about.” He reached into his overcoat’s pocket, pulling out the key to his car. The car, however, was already open. He hesitated slightly on opening it. He always leaves the doors to his car lock._ _ _ _ _ _

______“ You bet we do,” Amy mumbled getting into the car, the seat felt a bit odd as she got on so she tried adjusting her seat, something was bothering it, so she pulled harder on the handle until the seat was able to go back. Little did Amy know that she had pushed the journal further down the seat._ _ _ _ _ _

__________XX__  
11 Months later  
 _ _"I’m waiting. Come quickly,” _a strong beautiful feminine voice sounded off at the distance. _“ Sweetie hurry, I don’t have much time.” _ _____ _ _

_________“ Who are you? What are you?” _ _John called out, but he couldn’t phrase where the voice was coming from or by who. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ ____

___________“ Hurry-,” it desperately called out, pleading. _ _“ I’m not going to hold much longer.” _ _A piercing cry escaped from her. _ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ______

_________“ No!” he yelled darting up in his bed. It took him some time to calm his breathing and his beating heart. It had only been a dream, another one of the dreams he’s been having for months now, almost every single night. At first they had come only once every now and then, but they have become more frequent in the last couple of nights. He doesn’t lay back down to sleep, he already knows he’ll dream of that voice again. It wasn’t the voice that haunted him and kept him up into the earliest hours of the morning. It was the way her voice sounded and the shattering cry that always came at the end, as if she was being tortured. It broke his heart completely, just the sound of such a beautiful sultry voice crying for help. John passed a hand through his hair, and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He knew it was just a dream, but he really wanted to help whoever that person was. If only he knew how._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________He laid awake for the next couple of hours, just remembering all the past dreams he’s had with her voice. He didn’t fall back asleep until it was well past 8 o’clock in the morning. He was woken shortly after by the sound of his cell phone beeping._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________‘Lo,” he mumbled still drowsy from sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Morning mate, we need an extra player. Are you up for some football? “ Craig Owens called from the other side of the line._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Now?” John groaned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Yeah now. What’s the matter, did you stay up all night shagging some secret girlfriend?” Craig teased._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Oi! Just shut up,” John muttered “ I’ll be there in a couple minutes.” At the other end of the call, Craig laughter echoed through._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________After he hung up the phone, he took a quick shower, made a fast breakfast, and left towards his car. He jiggled his keys around as he walked toward the car, thinking over how he was going to help his insomnia problem. He stepped inside his car, ready to turn up the automobile, when his fingers lost a grip of the keys, as he fumbled to find the right one for ignition. It dropped towards the edge of the passenger seat. John looked under the seat, trying to find his them, but his eyes caught sight of something blue and a piece of paper sticking out. He reached for the journal, pulling the piece of paper out. It wasn’t a piece of paper like he originally thought. It was a photograph and at the corner was a name.  
 _River Song. ____________


End file.
